


专属陷阱<三>

by Fantasist_all



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasist_all/pseuds/Fantasist_all
Summary: 时隔太久我已经不知道咋写了T_T本来想的是三大章给整完，是我高估自己了。唉，居居叹气。可怜的小鸣人还要被我折磨多久。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 10





	专属陷阱

温热的液体从那入口一点点进入，随之而来的是腹部的鼓胀，肠道被充满的感觉是让人无法忽视的，像是喝了过期牛奶的时候，鸣人边紧缩肛口边这么想着，他挣扎，好像在这一天里他已经挣扎了数次。

有用么？

身体的挣动被一只手掌轻易摁下，那大手还惩罚性的拍了一掌，臀肉弹了几弹，而被打了屁股的鸣人险些一个激灵就放松了对肛口的控制，但浓重的便意让他根本没时间去纠结这些小事，他现在只想坐在马桶上好好解决一番。

他努力的想抬起头，双手拼命向上撑，用力之大，脖颈上显现了一圈青筋。

没有用。

卡卡西还在不紧不慢地往里推着甘油，对于鸣人的一切动作视若无睹，他不得不转换了策略，刚刚的事情全都告诉他强来是行不通的，不仅挣脱不开，还会惹得老师生气，两次窒息过后他真的是一点也不想再体会那种感觉了。

“卡卡西老师，可不可以不要再加了？我真的要憋不住了。”

少年故意示弱的声音闷闷软软的，还带着些许的委屈意味。

卡卡西愉悦地推完了最后一点甘油，少年的示弱对他很是适用，毕竟有了第一次就会有接下来的无数次，直到最后真正的完全臣服。

“好孩子。”

感受到那针管从身体里离开，鸣人松了口气，然后更努力的缩紧，脚趾都因为太过紧绷而蜷缩着，他期盼地等待卡卡西来解开拴着他的项圈，结果好一会儿也没有等到，腹中的液体已经迫不及待地想要往外冒了。

“老师？”

鸣人艰难地询问出声，身体已经因为用力而弓起，蒙上一层好看的桃粉色，但还是有一滴橙黄色的甘油从穴口漏出，滴在了地上。

水珠从温热变凉只是一瞬的事，鸣人感觉到肌肤上的冰凉触感时整个人都僵在了那里，漏出来了…他当着老师的面…排泄了…

鸣人愣在那，心里仿佛有什么东西碎裂了，湛蓝的眼眸前蒙了一层水雾，不消一会便汇成水珠落下，失了力气控制，那穴口中流出了更多的液体，“啪嗒嗒”打在卡卡西提前放在下面的盆中。

“老师，老师，卡卡西老师…”

他无助地叫喊着，带着哭腔，像只猫儿。

流出的液体并不脏，也没有什么异味，但每股液体打在盆里的声音都仿若一记重锤，狠狠敲在他心上，卡卡西走过来解开了他的项圈，手指揩去了他脸颊上挂着的泪水。

“老师。”鸣人喊。

卡卡西叹了口气，他知道这对于鸣人来说可能打击过于大了，他抱住少年，吻在他的发上。

“主人永远不会嫌弃他的小猫。”

他又松开，抹去鸣人新落下的泪水，“就算他是一只小脏猫也一样。”

接下来的排泄是被卡卡西抱着解决的，在那之后又灌了两次清水，鸣人一直处在一种怔楞状态下，直到灌肠结束后卡卡西将一个带着小型肛塞的尾巴塞进他后穴时才缓过来。

冰凉的金属堵在穴口，无论鸣人怎么使劲都无法排出，他本能地伸手去拔出来，却又在伸到一半时停住，他有些畏惧地看向卡卡西，卡卡西笑眯眯的。

“老师…”

少年声音有些哑了，卡卡西重新给他戴上项圈，牵住银链另一端，“要叫主人。”

鸣人迟疑了一下，没叫出口，卡卡西也不在意，牵着他走到屋里的镜子前，少年乖巧的跟在后面爬，已经不再挣扎了，甚至连爬行都有些自然了，温顺的丝毫不见先前张牙舞爪的模样。  
  
将他牵到镜子前，卡卡西就向后退了一步，让鸣人好好观察一番此刻的自己，鸣人如他所愿的抬头看，镜子里的少年赤裸着身子，和动物一样跪趴着，金黄的头发上竖着两只赭红的毛绒耳朵，跪着的双腿间垂下一条同色的毛绒尾巴。  
  
这是他么？  
  
他双颊逐渐飞上两团红晕，双手不安地抓着地毯，头也低下去，不敢直视镜中那个淫靡，不知耻的少年。  
  
少年的反应在卡卡西的预料当中，但看见少年羞臊却乖乖巧巧缩成一团的模样他还是没忍住将他抱了起来，鸣人一个惊呼的功夫就被卡卡西用着“把尿”的姿势拖在了镜子前，那秀气的物什大剌剌展示在正中，下面的尾巴自然下垂，被卡卡西拨弄把玩着。  
  
羞愤欲死！鸣人被这一幕刺激得只想找个地缝钻进去，他双手半遮在小鸣人前面，眼睛也躲躲闪闪避开镜子里卡卡西笑着的眼，却又在卡卡西的一声“嗯？”后没出息地把手撤回了半截，僵在小腹上，不知该如何安放这双手。  
  
“还是不乖么？”  
  
听着老师的语气不对，鸣人心中觉得不妙，惊地抬头看镜中，卡卡西和他一个对视后便揪着他的尾巴一点点将肛塞扯了出来，鸣人没有防备，一瞬间大喊了一声“老师！”，连脚趾都蜷缩在了一起。  
  
“该叫什么？”  
  
卡卡西把他放下，将肛塞塞进他手中，还是温热的。  
  
“老…”师？  
  
“嗯？”  
  
鸣人一顿，显然是把刚刚卡卡西说的给忘了，不过卡卡西好歹也是教了鸣人一段时间的，见状漫不经心地勾了勾他的项圈。  
  
少年果然想了起来，试探地喊道：“主…人？”  
  
声音又轻又小，不过也总算是叫了，卡卡西没再让他重新来过，反正以后总要日日喊的。   
  
之后卡卡西从旁边拖了一个椅子往上一坐，一只脚踩在椅面上，另一只随意搭在下面，胳膊横搭在膝头，再将下巴靠在上面，不能再舒服。

他晃荡着说：“小猫不听话，作为主人很苦恼啊，总不能让个猫儿将主人都不放在眼里了。”

说着还挑眉问鸣人：“是吧？”

惯例的没想着要少年回答，又道：“总得小小的惩罚一下，猫儿才能记住，你说是么？”

轻描淡写的语气硬是让鸣人整颗心都提了起来，不安地扑通扑通跳动着，先前刚升起一点的愤念刹那间消散了个干净，只敢悄咪咪抬头瞥一眼卡卡西现在的神情。

“毕竟还是个小猫，就只罚你自己戴上尾巴吧，也算是熟悉熟悉这个流程了。”

什么？！

鸣人一僵，不敢置信地看了看手里胖乎乎的肛塞，又抬头看了看卡卡西，卡卡西已经往后一靠，完完全全的看戏模样了。

鸣人咽了咽口水，有点拿不准到底该怎么办，难道真的要把这东西塞进…塞进那里去？

他又想到了奋起反抗，心虚地睨了一眼卡卡西，结果被抓了个正着，正对上了那双充斥着玩味的眼，鸣人一个冷颤敛下眼眸，颤颤巍巍的跪趴好。

他将尾巴捏的紧紧的，送到穴口的速度像是放慢了十几倍一样，半天也没能往里塞上一点，不过卡卡西还是看的津津有味的。

鸣人已经羞得耳朵尖都红透了，粉穴也因为紧张一缩一缩地，他咬着下唇不愿意再进行下一步，但如果他不戴好尾巴的话，想必老师就会一直在这看着他，直到他完成为止。

他攥紧拳，又缓缓松开，被捏的青白的皮肤逐渐恢复肉色，他又看了老师一眼，随后一咬牙，掰开一侧的臀肉将肛塞戳了进去，他压下到了唇边的呻吟，有些委屈地双手撑地看向卡卡西。

然而即便这样卡卡西也没开口说可以了之类的，只是笑吟吟的看着。

鸣人一急，就要脱口而出“老师，我已经戴好了！”

幸好他脑子一转把快说出口的“老师”二字咽了回去，缓了一会儿小心翼翼地说：“主人？我戴好了。”

卡卡西这才满意，起身牵着鸣人回了卧室。

  
  
——TBC——  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 时隔太久我已经不知道咋写了T_T  
> 本来想的是三大章给整完，是我高估自己了。  
> 唉，居居叹气。  
> 可怜的小鸣人还要被我折磨多久。


End file.
